It's As Easy As 1234
by The Light Hatter
Summary: (Story originally meant to break the feels of my friends.) After the death of Gold, Sapphire morns the loss of her mate. She regrets not being there for him, not getting the chance to be by his side in his last moments. She loses her will to live. Then, one night, in a dream, Gold comes to her.


There was no denying it, she was destined to be alone. It was going to happen sooner or later. Gold was gone, and so would the rest of her friends.

How long had she been crying? The fur under her eyes was drenched and matted. Her heart stung with an agonizing pain, and her whole body felt numb. So much it felt hard to move.

She didn't want to feel anything. She needed a way to escape the pain.

And her answer came shortly after, in sleep.

There was no denying it, she was destined to be alone. It was going to happen sooner or later. Gold was gone, and so would the rest of her friends.

How long had she been crying? The fur under her eyes was drenched and matted. Her heart stung with an agonizing pain, and her whole body felt numb. So much it felt hard to move.

She didn't want to feel anything. She needed a way to escape the pain.

And her answer came shortly after, in sleep.

"Sapphire."

Her eyes slowly opened to see a simisage sitting before her. An all too familiar one. Her eyes widened and she jumped back. Gold? No, there was no way it could be him. This was a dream, yes! That was it! This wasn't real.

"No no, it's definitely real," the simisage began, "but you're not asleep. You're in that halfway point of sleeping and you're in your subconscious."

Sapphire narrowed her eyes. "Blasphemy."

The simisage rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "So in reality, yeah, I guess you are asleep. But, not really."

Sapphire smiles softly. "You're such a dork, Goldie."

The simisage shrugs. "I guess I should tell you why I'm here."

Sapphire sighs. "Yes, please do. I don't think I can take seeing you like this." It may have sounded harsh to the simisage, but it was true. The ninetales did not believe her heart could take seeing him. Yes, she longed to see him, to hear his voice once more. But not like this. She couldn't. She _wouldn't. _

"I'm here for you." Gold stood up and walked towards her. Sapphire watched him carefully

"Sapphire."

Her eyes slowly opened to see a simisage sitting before her. An all too familiar one. Her eyes widened and she jumped back. Gold? No, there was no way it could be him. This was a dream, yes! That was it! This wasn't real.

"No no, it's definitely real," the simisage began, "but you're not asleep. You're in that halfway point of sleeping and you're in your subconscious."

Sapphire narrowed her eyes. "Blasphemy."

The simisage rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "So in reality, yeah, I guess you are asleep. But, not really."

Sapphire smiles softly. "You're such a dork, Goldie."

The simisage shrugs. "I guess I should tell you why I'm here."

Sapphire sighs. "Yes, please do. I don't think I can take seeing you like this." It may have sounded harsh to the simisage, but it was true. The ninetales did not believe her heart could take seeing him. Yes, she longed to see him, to hear his voice once more. But not like this. She couldn't. She _wouldn't. _

"I'm here for you." Gold stood up and walked towards her. Sapphire watched him carefully. Gold drops to his knees before the ninetales before pulling her into a warm, loving embrace. "I've got enough time till you wake up. And remember, this is real."

At that point, Sapphire no longer cared if that was so.

Not if it would make her heart ache soon enough when she awoke.

At least now, she would be in Gold's arms for one more night. That was all she needed.

They had no idea how long they had lied there, simply holding each other and enjoying the other's company. No words are said between the two. That is, until Gold began to whisper sweet nothing into her ears. Sapphire helplessly giggled like a small lovestruck girl.

"_Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not_"

Her eyes widened. This song, she knew it all to well. And of course, she wouldn't let him sing it alone.

"_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
Barely get mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you_"

Gold smiled softly. He and Sapphire shared the next few lines.

"_You make it easy_

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
_There's only _  
_ ONE way (one)_  
_ TWO say (two)_  
_ Those THREE words (three)_  
_ And that's what I'll do... (four)_  
_ (I love you) I love you_"

At that point, Sapphire began up again as she took the next verse.

"_Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_"

The pattern repeats, Gold once more taking his turn.

"_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
The best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you_"

There it was again, the chorus was coming again. That absolutely wonderful chorus, that rang their feelings true. And again, they both took part in it.

"_You make it easy_

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you"

Gold could feel the energy start to fade as his body began to glow, Sapphire didn't seem to notice quite yet.

"It's almost time," Gold says. Sapphire's content nature completely disappeared. Already? No. **No! _No no no no no!_**

His grip around Sapphire tightens, and Sapphire's nature returns. She purrs before whispering into her love's ear, "Hurry now, let's continue this."

And that's what they had done.

"_You make it easy  
It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing  
TWO do  
THREE words  
FOUR you...  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way  
TWO say  
Those THREE words  
And that's what I'll do...  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you_"

Sapphire suddenly awoke in the middle of the night, Oliver nudging her side.

"Mom," he began, "wake up! I got something important to tell you!"

Sapphire slowly raised her head and smiled warmly. "What is it, dear?"

"Dad came to me in my sleep!" He said excitedly. "He even told me to give you this message!" The vulpix then began to draw something in the dirt. Words, maybe? Could he do that? Apparently so. sapphire walked over to Oliver to see what he had wrote, and her voice immediately clogged.

She began to tear up.

"_(I love you) I love you _"


End file.
